


all bark and no bite

by lowlay



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Choking, Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Power Play, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlay/pseuds/lowlay
Summary: "you want me to knot you." it's not a question, it's a statement. a fact.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	all bark and no bite

**Author's Note:**

> john thigh tat is real, thank you gn
> 
> talks of knotting but i was too lazy to write more so it doesn't actually happen

mark’s fingers gently caress the ink along the soft inner part of johnny’s thigh. it's still fairly fresh, having been done just a month prior. the skin is still raised and a little susceptible to the elements, but beautiful regardless. the air is charged with electricity. johnny’s legs are loose around mark’s waist. johnny can barely contain his whines as mark’s fingers dance higher and higher, but manages so he can retain some semblance of pride.

mark's lips quirk up, catching the minor halt of breath by the way johnny's stomach stutters in it's movement of breaths.

"i really like this tattoo, hyung." is all mark says.

johnny hates, absolutely despises, when mark toys with him like this. maybe it's hypocritical because he loves toying with mark like this, but he doesn't care. he wants to growl at mark like a dog, like a wild animal. he feels this instinctual need to be in control of everything. this carnal desire to dominate swims in his bloodstream. it makes him aggressive. but as much as he wants to pin mark down and fuck him into the mattress till he's dumb and drooling, dominate and prove he's the superior alpha, he also _really_ wants mark to do it to him instead. it makes him dizzy, blood rushing to his cock.

johnny wants to relinquish control.

he only really trusts mark like this. he tamps the anxiety down. this isn't his first time, not even his second, but it's still not easy. it's never easy going against your instincts, he always wonders how mark does it so easily for him.

"you're tensing up." mark comments, fingers still dancing across his thighs.

johnny flushes, annoyed with himself. "sorry," he mutters, forcing himself to relax. he wants to be good. wants to please mark the way mark pleases him.

"you're thinking too hard again." mark says, "stop thinking so much, you dumb mutt."

it's as if every ounce of fight has left johnny's body. he goes lax, hands unclenching from where they were fisting the sheets. the reaction is odd, but johnny refuses to question it. if he thinks too hard on it it'll only go away and it's quite effective when he wants mark to be the one to rearrange _his_ guts.

"can you just get on with it," johnny snaps, "the longer you wait the harder it'll be."

mark smirks, eyes flitting to the tent in johnny's briefs, "it being hard isn't an issue, you know that damn well, you're just desperate and impatient."

a deep growl rumbles in johnny's chest and he bares his teeth. he wants to get fucked into his next life, not teased to death. he clenches his jaw and goes to lift himself up onto his forearms before a hand is wrapping around his throat and he's being forcefully shoved back down into the mattress. it almost knocks the wind out of him, he's left choking. he's stronger than he looks.

mark's eyes are dark as he hovers over johnny, grip tight around his throat. "puppy wanna play?" he asks, tone condescending and he tilts his head to the side.

"if you're not fucking me in the next five minutes i'm gonna fuck you." the bite in johnny's voice is hard, even gasping for breath.

mark tuts, shaking his head, "you can try all you want, but you're not in charge today, pup."

"you know damn well i could flip you onto your back in a second flat, no problem." johnny snaps.

mark just smirks, thumb tracing along the jut of johnny's cheekbone and down to his chin. "but you won't," he taps his thumb against johnny’s bottom lip and his mouth falls open, tongue flitting out to lick at the digit. "because that's not what you want."

"good boy," mark mumbles, "you want me to knot you." it's not a question, it's a statement. a fact. they both know that's really what johnny wants. "you have to be a good boy to get my knot. will you be a good boy, hyung?"

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet cause i'm burnt out, new fic coming soon though so keep an eye out for that
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/nominle) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lowlay)


End file.
